


Play Thing

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: Comms [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Belly Kink, Breeding, Crying, Dry Orgasm, FFXIII, Final Fantasy - Freeform, First Time, Illegal Activities, Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Non-Consensual, Pedophilia, Public Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Triggers, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, belly bulge, empty threats, non-con, trigger warning, underage kink, unprotected anal sex, unprotected sex, very nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: {{Anoynmous comm}}Snow knows he shouldn't risk it when he comes across that same kid from the alley alone on a playground. But he's been thinking about the kid's tight ass too much to ignore an opportunity when it's presented to him.{{{PLEASE HEED THE TAGS AND WARNINGS}}}





	Play Thing

Someone really needed to put a tracker on this kid. Snow almost wishes he could say it was coincidence when he finds the same kid from the alley at a playground right at dusk. There's the fleeting thought that he should leave it this time, that he's pushing his luck, but it's chased from his mind pretty quick. For two whole weeks, he's been thinking about the kid and how good it could have been if he'd just had the nerve to take what he _really_ wanted from him. He isn't about to miss that chance twice.

The kids alone again, and at this time there's no one else around so Snow isn't the least bit concerned about being caught out in the middle of a park. It's a pretty far distance from everything else and unless some other creeps come around, they've got the place to themselves. It's enough for Snow's mind to throw all rational thought out as he strides over to the kid who's sat in the tower of the equipment at the top of the slide. The kid notices him far too late, he's already pulling himself up the equipment and boxing the kid in against the railing of the tower before the kid can move. His eyes widen, his mouth falls open and Snow can see that he recognises who it is that's found him _again_.

"This is a nice surprise. Did you miss me?" Snow chuckles as the kid pushes himself up harder against the railing like maybe he could squeeze through the gaps and escape. The fall would probably break something, but he doesn't look the least bit worried about that. "You know, you haven't left my mind at all kid. Have you been thinking about me? About how good I made you feel that night?"

The kid whimpers and Snow can see his eyes growing wet, but he hasn't actually cried out. Snow takes a quick look around, it's a bit hard to see with all the heavy shadows of the looming night, but he can't make out the sight of anyone around. "Mommy really should stop letting her little boy out so late. He might not come home one day."

The kid sobs, but besides that, he just curls in on himself. Snow snorts and reaches out for him and takes hold of the kid's waist. The kid barely struggles, like he's learnt he can't fight against Snow's hold from last time and so Snow's able to turn them, sitting himself against the railing and placing the kid in his lap. "Don't worry, you'll be able to go home as soon as I'm done with you." He rolls his hips up into the kid, pushing him down against his pulsing cock. "Feel that? That's all you, kid. You get me so fucking hard. I don't think I've ever come more than what I did the night I sucked your cock."

The kids still sobbing, but he's staring up at Snow like he hopes his stare will make Snow stop. Snow mentally apologises that it's not going to work as he pulls the kid up against his body more. He holds him against his chest, his hand moving down to pull his pants off his tiny ass. The kid squirms and starts to full on cry, but Snow ignores it. He grips the kid's ass cheek in one hand, spreading him as he works the fingers of his other hand between his crack. The kid pushes at Snow's chest, but he keeps his grip tight, so the kid can't go anywhere as he prods his finger against the kid's hole.

"You're gonna be so tight. You better be able to take my cock otherwise I'm gonna be really fucking disappointed." Snow growls as he lifts his hand to suck on his finger, coating it in spit. The kid starts to struggle more, crying so much that it stutters his breathing.

"P-please d-don't hu-hurt me-e." The kid hiccups, getting a laugh out of Snow as he shifts the kid in his hold, so he can look at the kids face again.

"No promises there, kid." Snow hums as he works his finger back between the kid's ass cheeks. The kid's eyes are wide, but he doesn't say anything else as Snow prods at him. Snow keeps hold of him by the back of his neck, watching his face as he rubs the muscle roughly. The kids face is red and wet with tears and Snow wants to kiss him, but he needs to see what he looks like when he can get his finger inside him.

It takes a lot, the kids shifting uncomfortably against him a sobbing softly again by the time Snow's finally pushing his finger in. The kid tenses, screaming as Snow forces his finger in deep, pressing it up inside him hard. The kid tries to pull away, but he has nowhere to go and Snow's hold on him is too tight as he pushes his finger in as far as it'll go. The kid's screams die down into sobs again and Snow rewards him with a quick kiss to his lips.

"Good boy, you did so good. Fuck, you feel so amazing." Snow curls his finger up inside the kid, watching with a satisfied groan as the kid whines, eyes rolling back as his mouth falls open. Snow grins, pressing his finger against the tiny glad up inside the kid as the kid makes the best noises Snow could ask for. "Beautiful."

Snow isn't as forgiving when it comes to actually working the kid open. He hasn't got all night and so he's fast and rough in getting three fingers in the kid. It's the tightest space he's ever had the pleasure of working open. The boy isn't screaming anymore and it's like he's lost his voice or maybe his mind as he pants and squirms, sobbing still but clearly feeling the pleasure and pain that Snow is forcing into his tiny body. Snow takes a gamble and forces a fourth finger into the kid.

The kid wails, tears burning his eyes and streaming down his face as he drools down his chin from not being able to keep his mouth shut. His face is bright red and he looks like he might pass out and when Snow feels him clenching impossibly tighter on his fingers, he knows he's just forced an orgasm over the kid. Snow fucks his fingers hard and fast into the kid, causing him to bounce in his lap slightly from the pace of it as he works to stretch the kid open.

"P-please, s-st-stop-p." The kid sobs.

"We haven't even started." Snow pulls his fingers from the kid's abused hole, pulling him from his lap as he frees his cock from his pants. The kid makes a choked sound that Snow ignores fully, spitting into his hand so that he can somewhat lube up his cock. He's going to break this kid in half and he doesn't even _care_.

He holds the kid over his throbbing cock, holding back the urge to just slam into him. He rubs slow circles into the kid's hips as he slowly pushes him down, feeling the kid trying and failing to resist the push. The tip of his cock presses against the kid's hole and even though he's fingered him to hell and back he's still so tight. Snow pushes that little bit harder and the head literately pops inside the kid's hole. The kid screams. Snow grips him harder and hisses because there's no way this kid is still _that tight_.

"Shut up." Snow spits and the kid actually listens, trying to hold back his screams as Snow forces him down the length of his cock. His head rolls back with a moan when he _sees_ his cock bulging the kids gut in the slightest. "Oh, f-fuck."

His orgasm takes him by surprise, wracking through his body violently the moment he has the kid seated in his lap. The kid cries out softly and Snow isn't sure if the kids coming again or just clenching because of the feeling of his own come flooding his tiny body but Snow couldn't care less. The kid was warm, wet and so tight that just being inside him made him blow his load. When he looks back to the kid, panting and groaning, the kid looks like he's worlds away. His eyes are hazy, still with tears streaming slowly down his reddened face as he continues to drool like a baby that has no control over its mouth. Snow takes it in, along with the feeling of the kid's tight ass around his cock.

He doesn't dwell on it long though as he pulls the kid back up his cock before shoving him back down roughly. The kid cries out and this time, despite obviously still being in pain, it's more pleasure than anything else. Snow moans as he finally gets to hear how good the kid sounds with a cock fucking up into his guts. The kid's noises break off with every thrust up into him, but his continued string of noise never stops for a second. Snow just watches in awe at how good the kid looks sat in his lap, on his cock, taking it like he didn't think the prick would be able to.

He's still hard inside the kid and feels close already. The kid's the best thing he's ever had his hands on. The boy starts shaking his head and muttering low pleas for Snow to stop, that it hurts, that he can't take it, begging and crying for it to be over. Snow's eyes roll back in his head at the broken sounds the kid makes in between all of his complaining. It's going straight to his dick and he's going to come again already, and he has no problems with that. He's going to fill this kid until he's dripping his come.

"Fuck k-kid, keep making those pretty little noises. Fuck yeah, you're such a g-good boy." Snow grunts, pulling the kid down on his cock harder and faster as the coiling in his belly tightens. He cries out, moaning as he comes inside the kid again, continuing to thrust up into him. The boy sobs more, even though Snow can tell he likes the feeling.

 _One more, just one more_. Snow tightens his hold on the kid, forcing him back down onto his cock as he pushes himself up. He turns them over, pinning the kid down into the equipment, holding him down by his tiny shoulders as Snow towers over him. The kid just stares up at him with wide eyes as Snow pulls back, letting his cock slide out of the kid's abused hole. His come almost gushes out of the kid's hole and Snow moans again, taking in the sight of it. He holds onto the kid tight and slams back into him. The kid screams, fighting in Snow's hold again as he repeats it, over and over, pulling all the way out only to pound his cock hard and deep into the kid's body.

He watches, over and over as the kids gut bulges with the size of his cock, watches as more and more of his come leaks out of the kid every time he pulls back, watches as the kid screams and cries, face looking so fucked out that it makes Snow's head spin. He finally pushes back in hard again and stays inside the kid this time, adjusting his position to pound back into the kid hard and fast, fucking the breath out of him. The kid's tiny body jolts in his hold with every push back into his tiny, come filled body. Drool and tears stream down the kids face and Snow can barely help that he's drooling too from how good the kid looks and feels. The kid gives another weak cry, his body tensing as Snow forces his cock as hard and deep into the kid as he can, coming inside him one last time.

The kid sobs weakly now that Snow isn't pounding him, snot clogging up his nose as he continues to cry. Snow holds his hips hard against the kid's ass, taking in the sight of the kid's belly pushed out from his cock. He doesn't move until the swelling of the kid's gut starts to fall as his cock softens inside the kid's body. Only then does he finally pull out. The new load of come dribbles out of the kid's body, running down his ass and covering the metal floor of the playground tower in it.

"Such a good boy, fuck look at all that come you took for me." Snow praises as he reaches out and pushes two fingers inside the kid's raw hole. The kid whimpers but stays limp against the equipment. Snow scoffs and slowly fingers his come into the kid some more as he catches his breath and lets his eyes focus back in on the world. "You really should've learnt your lesson from last time. But that wasn't so bad, was it?"

The kid, despite himself, shakes his head slowly. Snow laughs. "My pretty little plaything."

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me! It'd mean the world to me and would really help me out.


End file.
